


Hale, Whittemore & Associates

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Decisions, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Questions, Teasing, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kane's conversation with Jackson about the law firm, etc, comes to an end.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #323: Provide, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #333: Pin





	Hale, Whittemore & Associates

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or at least if you are interested in the story/series in any way... otherwise, I have no fucking clue if writing and posting this was just a total waste of energy and time... and well, the response in my other stories/updates has been very bad so obviously that's not been very encouraging as you can imagine. I hope people will like how this ends.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help and advice as usual.

“Really?” Jackson smiles with wide eyes. “That was fast! Congrats, man! What do you know about the kid?”

“Kids,” Kane corrects. “Brother and sister. That’s why it’s been faster. They are having problems finding somebody who wants to take care of them and obviously, they don’t want to separate them. Maybe if they weren’t older… or black... I don’t really know. We do know that their father died years ago, they said it was some kind of seizure, and their mother died in prison this year. So, they’ve been in the system ever since she was imprisoned and apparently, they never lasted long anywhere.”

“How old are they?” Jackson wonders if the age has anything to do that.

“Noah is six and Jira is nine.”

“And Derek is obviously on board.” It’s a statement but Jackson’s tone shows that it’s also kind of a question.

“Of course, I told you that the age wouldn’t be a problem, remember?”

“Yeah, you did…”

“But?” Because that sounded like there was one there somewhere.

“No but. I’m a little surprised… but mostly, I’m just very happy for you and Derek. You’re gonna provide these kids with a great home… but what you two are gonna receive from them…” Jackson smiles. “Hell, you’re gonna be great parents and truly, I’m glad you convinced him because I think he needed this and it wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for you.” 

“Thanks. You just proved that everybody is gonna be surprised.”

“True.” Jackson snorts, smiling. “But they’re gonna love it. And Stiles might even scream _oh my god_ a few times…”

Kane smirks because he has no problems seeing that in his mind. “Please, remind him to act surprised on Sunday…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be equally excited… but yeah, I’ll tell him. And coming back to the reason why you made me come here… obviously, we have a lot of things to consider… even more, if you’re having two kids.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. Doing this I could have my own schedule. I could have more free evenings that I have right now… And Derek works from home now, so really—”

“You should have talked to him before telling me this… You don’t—”

“What’s the point of telling him before telling you? I’m not doing this without you. I can’t. It’s supposed to be _Hale, Whittemore and Associates_ , remember?”

“No, it wasn’t…” Jackson shakes his head. “Why? Why the hell did you take his surname? And why is your name first?” Jackson smirks, licking his lips.

“Come on! You know, his possessive wolf not-so-secretly loved the idea and Kane Hale sounds even better than my given name even if you’ll never admit it. And look, I’m not against changing the order, okay? You know I’m versatile.” Kane smirks.

Jackson closes his eyes, shaking his head and huffs a laugh. “No, I don’t know and sure as hell, I _don’t want_ to know.”

“Oh my god, like you don’t talk about sex with Danny—”

“I assure you, that hasn’t been on the table for a long time… and besides, Danny is Danny and you are you… it’s like you’re two different species, okay?”

“Yeah, and it’s not because I happen to be married to your alpha…”

“Can we not change the subject again? My dinner is waiting, remember?”

“Okay, look. Just think about it. Obviously, get your husband’s approval and I’m confident that you’ll realize that I’m right…”

Jackson wants to pinpoint that he can decide for himself but Kane would know he’s lying so, it would be stupid and he doesn’t say anything.

“Come with me to see the place next weekend. Then we’ll see… That’s all I'm saying.”

Jackson licks his lips and looks at his hands, touching his wedding ring without thinking… that way he does a million times when he’s considering something.

“Fine,” Jackson finally says, looking back at Kane’s curious gaze. “I’ll think about it. But there are a million things to consider… a lot of things we haven’t talked about.”

“I know. And I must tell you, one of those things to consider would be bringing Erica on board…”

“Erica?” Jackson raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

“We can’t do this on our own if I’m gonna have more free time for the kids and everything. We need at least two more people and she’s good. She’s very good and we know we can trust her. And then, I thought that Isaac could design a kick-ass logo for us…” Kane smirks, waving his arms. “I’m sure he’d love to do it.”

Jackson snorts. “Yeah, especially if he gets paid for it.”

“I’m sure he’ll make us a pack discount,” Kane jokes, getting up.

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Jackson gets up as well, following Kane to the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night.” Kane opens the door and waits for Jackson to get to his car before closing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated but I guess you already know that.
> 
> Btw, I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
